ICRF 187, bisdioxopiperazine derivative of EDTA, protects against the hyperglycemic and diabetogenic effect of alloxan in mice. The observations made are consistent with the hypothesis that formation of free radicals is responsible for the pancreatic damage and that ICRF 187 prevents the formation of these radicals.